


On the Desk

by Chamelian18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelian18/pseuds/Chamelian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do it on a desk (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Desk

She smirked and pulled her tighter against her. "I don't think that's how that-"  
"Shhh," Charlie murmured into her ear, her breath tickling Jodies ear.  
"What if the boys walk in on us?" Jodie breathily gasped, distracted and wildly aroused. Charlie had one hand working skillfully between Jodies thighs, and the other wrapped around her ample chest, occasionally giving a light squeeze. Only the top of Jodies uniform remained on, her bottoms having been discarded the minute Charlie had shoved her into the empty office. "By the time the boys get the thing trapped upstairs, you'll have cum love, trust me".  
Jodie moaned at the promise as Charlie relinquished her grip and turned Jodie around to face her, one hand still damp from Jodie's arousal. She lightly pressed her lips to hers and walked them both forward until Jodie was leaning on the office desk, tongue still intertwined with Charlie's.  
Charlie, still fully clothed, unlocked herself from Jodie's newly bruised lips and began to unbutton her jeans, slowly, knowing what it was doing to Jodie.   
Once fully unclothed, Charlie stood up straight. Her arms were loose at her sides, and her breasts were small and round, and in Jodies eyes, nothing less than perfect. Her stomach was flat and smooth, and Jodie couldn't help but reach out and skim her fingertips lightly across her navel.   
"Am I good?" Charlie inquired with obviously false insecurity.   
"Adequate," Jodie smirked as she scooted further back on the desk and pulled Charlie on top of her.   
Charlie repositioned to straddle Jodies waist, and the pressure of Charlie's pelvis pressing against hers made Jodie moan out loud.   
Charlie tangled her fingers in her hair and began to grind on Jodie as she slid her tongue in her mouth again, Jodie's lips parting eagerly.   
Heat flowed through Jodie's body, and the more Charlie moved, the more acutely Jodie could feel the beads of sweat forming on their skin. Though accomplishing nothing significant towards the promised orgasms, Jodie would give a lung, a leg, to get to sit here with Charlie's writhing body wrapped around hers, tugging her hair, tongue to tongue forever.   
Charlie pulled away with a mischievous grin.   
"Don't I owe you something?"   
Jodie shook her head fast, not wanting this moment to end.  
Charlie rolled her eyes and slid off the desk.  
"I always keep my promises".  
Charlie put both hands on Bodies shoulders and eased her back until she was laying flat on the desk, knocking a stack of papers and a pencil holder off in the process.   
The ceiling was white, an off white. This Jodie stared at while she heard Charlie move aside the office chair, before she felt Charlie stroking her thighs. Her fingers stopped near her waist, and Jodie felt blood surfacing where she had bit her lip from the raw anticipation.  
Without warning she felt her legs shoved apart, and in their place was the wet, warm, silky tongue of Charlie Bradbury.  
Jodie whimpered as she worked her tongue around her entrance and back up to her clit, slightly nudging the small nub with her tongue. The pressure made Jodie bring her knees up and whimper louder, pleasure making her body tense like a coiled spring.   
Sliding in one, then two fingers it was obvious Charlie knew what she was doing, and continued to avidly suck and lick her clit, which was now hard and ultra sensitive to her tongues ministrations.  
Charlie stared , captivated at the sight of her girls wet hole stretched around her fingers, pink, wet , and loosening with every twist and thrust. Pulling her fingers all the way out, she began to use her thumb to knead and rub the little pleasure nub, and felt a wave of pride wash over her as Jodie began to arch her back and moan Charlie's name, barely coherent.  
Her whole body was tense and shaking, and Jodie knew what was coming. With a rush of pleasure embathing her and a yell, her whole body was lit aflame with the heat uncoiling from her orgasm.   
The waves began to ebb, and Jodie could do nothing but lay and breathe as the last of the aftershocks made her body continue to tremble.   
Charlie leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did I do good?"   
"Amazing" Jodie murmured tiredly back.  
Jodie leaned back up and reached out to stroke Charlie's cheek.   
"I think I love-"  
BABOOP, BABOOP. 

Jodie slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, and her door flew open. "You ready?" Sam asked, his lean silhouette taking up the height of the doorway.   
"Yeah." Jodie gave a small smile, and Sam nodded and left.   
When Jodie was finally ready and out in the living room, she saw that Charlie , Sam, and Dean were indeed, ready and waiting on her. 

They went out and as they threw themselves into the impala to go on another grand ole hunt, Jodie couldn't help but glance over at Charlie. It was times like this, shoulder to shoulder with her in this tight space, that it was hard not to think about the dreams, and how that was all they would ever remain, dreams. Because sometimes, Jodie ascerned, its better to live in dreams than feel that certain internal death that happens to engulf you when you have those dreams shattered by rejection and indifference.

**Author's Note:**

> First written fanfic, please leave feed back?!


End file.
